The Tag along
by Laeys
Summary: Until they showed up I was sleeping. Until they showed up it was dull and boring. Until they showed up I forgot how to have fun. I have forgotten many things. I even forgot how to live life. Until they showed up and showed me. Seven Deadly Sins Fanfiction I do not own Seven Deadly Sins only my oc.
1. Meeting Again

Enjoy the story. Sorry if I take long to update I will try to keep it consistent

I do not own Seven Deadly Sins.

Reviews will be appreciated

Once again ENJOY

Pig. That is the first thing that came to my mind. A big, large, and green pig. Or was it a boar. In any case it also had a building on it. I watched, from the edge of the forest next to the path towards the entrance of the town, Rebus, it walked a bit  
then stopped to start digging. After about twenty seconds the pig was completely underground.

Now that it was underground I could see the building on top better. It was a tavern called "Boar's Hat". The minute I saw that it was a tavern，I turned on my heel and walked back into the forest. I did this for one reason and one reason only.  
I hate alcohol. Beer, rum, wine, ale, and whatever else you can think of I hate it all with a passion.

Though it is kind of ironic. Most of my friends are alcoholics, drinking all the time, like it was water. Bleh！I just don't understand why people would drink that stuff. Oh well,that was ten years ago. I haven't seen them for ten years. I'm sure they're  
doing fine on their own.

I keep going into the forest until I get to a break in the flora and find the place that I am occupying. A town deep in the forest that has been abandoned for a long time. Longer than I have been here. This place has been known for their traps and  
the town is riddled with them. Unless you're a master trapper, like me, and know what you're looking for, or just have really insane luck then you might potentially die. I walk along dodging the traps and adding a few of my own along the way.  
I have to replace the traps that have been tripped by the wild life. The good thing out of this is that I get the meat for dinner, so I won't be going hungry tonight.

(-_-) Time Skip (-_-)

I stop cleaning the animals for the meat and hides when I hear the sound of a trap going off. I get up to go and replace the trap, get the animal, and take a break for a moment. I cleaned up the blood from the animal carcasses and pick up my green dragon-skin  
satchel from next to the front door.

I look around the floor while walking, looking for the trap that was set off. The bad thing with this many traps in one area is that you don't know which one went off. I got to the entrance of the ruins before I saw the trap. The trap was a sharpened,  
wooden log that comes from the side and impales you. This time it was a large bison that got skewered.

I started to get the large log out of the animal, when a scream rang out. I quickly turn my head towards the sound only to see blond and lavender colored hair go over my head. They had their back to me when they landed so I didn't see their faces.

The blonde had a white shirt and a long black vest, I think, over the shirt with white pants. He also had a familiar sword on his back with a brown scabbard. The sword was a green, scaled dragon with red jeweled eyes.

The lavender haired girl had a frilly pink shirt that is showing a bit of her stomach. She also had a very very short dark purple skirt.

I take a look back to the trap they managed to escape. Well what's left of it anyway. It was the kind of trap where arrows are shot at the person from all angles at the same time.

"Hey!" I called out to them. I have my back to them, while looking at the broken arrows littered on the ground everywhere. "Was it necessary to break them like that! These things are going to be hard to replace. Jeez this is gonna be a  
pain."

"Oh we're sorry. I didn't mean to set off the trap. We just came here to the ruins because of the rumors of a ghost killing people. What better place to find a ghost than these ruins." The lavender girl spoke up.

"That rumor huh."

"You know something about it."

"Well I made up the one about the ghost but I know nothing about it killing people. I just made the ghost story so no one comes near here and the deadly traps." I said gathering the arrows as best I can.

"Really. Well what do you think happened to the people that died?"

"I don't know what happened to them, but they didn't come here. If they did they would get caught up in one of these traps, then I would have gotten their corpse. So far though none have shown up." I replied, gathering what was left.

"Well I won't be able to get any more than this." Looking at the small handful of broken wood and metal in my hand.

"I see." I heard the male say.

"See what?" The girl asked.

"I bet he means that if these deadly traps aren't the cause of death or that ghost story, I made up to keep people away, then there must be another reason they were killed. Right or am I wrong, kid?" I asked turning around only to see the girl  
flushed because of the blonde's face is right in her chest.

"You perverted little kid!" I screamed at him. I went over and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, ready to yell and punch him at least a couple dozen times.

"You do not…." I stopped in mid sentence.

"Hmm. Hey! Ray! It's been a while. How have you been doing?" The blonde asked me.

"Meliodas…" I mutter, still in shock.

"Hmm, yeah?" Seeing nothing wrong with his situation as usual.

"..." It took me a second before I gave him one good punch to the face, sending him flying.

"Hi. Nice to know you haven't changed."


	2. Ghost Killings

"Sir Meliodas!" The lavender haired girl yelled, and man can she yell. She nearly burst my eardrums.

I watch from where I punched him as she goes to him, worried. When she got halfway there, I ran and grabbed her before she could get too far.

"Whoa there missy. You shouldn't run in this place if you don't know your way around." I tell her as I hold her by the waist.

She turned her head and opened her mouth to yell at me probably about her 'Sir Meliodas' and why I punched him. Before she could he spoke up.

"You should listen to her Elizabeth." Both of us looked over where he landed. He got up and was brushing the dirt off. "This place is loaded with traps."

"Damn it. I knew I should have hit him harder," I mutter to myself.

"Why did you hit Sir Meliodas?" the girl, Elizabeth I think that's what Meliodas called her.

"He deserved it." Was my short answer to her.

"Oh. Okay then." Her response almost made me fall.

"So Ray," I turn my attention to him, "you've been here the whole time?"

"Yes and?" I look questioningly at him.

"I was wondering would you be willing to leave this place to travel with me and Elizabeth."

"Give me a few minutes to pack up," I told them. He grinned at Elizabeth, "But give me a reason to leave this place first." Making the grin fall.

"..."

"Uh well," I turn to the girl, "the Holy Knights are taking over Britannia and" I cut her off.

"I couldn't care less what the knights are doing, also I asked Meliodas." I turn back to him.

"..."

"Well Meliodas, what is the reason you want me to leave this place." I ask again.

"... For fun." Was all he said.

"Sir Meliodas do you really think that"

And all I need. "All right."

"Eh?"

"Let me go get my stuff and the meat I was making for dinner. I'll meet you at the town entrance." I told them, turning around to get my stuff.

"Thank you!" I heard her yell out behind me. I raised my hand for a lazy wave.

(-_-) Time Skip (-_-)

I walked out of the forest to see the 'Boars Hat' again in front of the gate but busy. I go past it hoping this isn't the place they wanted to meet me.

"Ray! Over here!" sadly that was not the case.

I turn around to the entrance of the 'Boars Hat' to see Meliodas waving at me.

"Ray. Come on in." He said before going back in. I take a deep breath before going in.

I walk back to the entrance and open the door. I look inside the tavern. It was busy like I thought. Every table and chair are filled and there are even people standing. I notice in the back Meliodas waving at me, so I walk back to him.

"Hey Ray, so you ready?"

"Yeah I'm ready. So where am I sleeping?"

"You can take the attic."

"Alright. Lead the way."

We started heading into the back towards some stairs.

"Hey Meliodas. Where do you think your going?"

I look back to the voice. What I saw was a short, pink pig talking.

I turn to Meliodas.

"Who's the pig?"

"Oh that's Hawk." He informed me, "Hawk meet Ray. Ray meet Hawk."

"Nice to meet you." The pig, Hawk, said. What nice manners he has.

"Like wise"

"Now that you met. Hawk I'm taking Ray up to the attic."

"Alright but come back. The place is busy and with just me and Elizabeth we won't be able to do this all by ourselves."

"Roger"

Meliodas led me up the stairs till we get to the door. The door was a beautiful shade of dark green and had cravings all over it.

"Now you might want to bend down it's a little cramped if you stand all the way up" he warned me, "Well I'll leave you here to unpack unless you want help."

"No" was my quick reply. There was no way I'm letting this pervert near my clothes.

"I'll be down stairs working. Come on down once your done and help out. Okay?"

"Fine," I huffed, "Now get."

"Ok, ok" He waved and went down the stairs.

I turn and went into the attic. There wasn't much but there was a bed and a dresser right next to it. On the ceiling was a window I can open, which I did it was too dusty in here. I look at my new room and started unpacking the bare minimum. After all there is not much storage.

(-_-) Time Skip (-_-)

I finished making this place livable, and headed down stairs. The place was emptier than before. There was only a couple of tables filled. I turn my head and spotted Elizabeth cleaning one of the tables, and headed towards her.

"Hey," I called out to her.

"Oh hey Ray right? How are you?"

"Yes and well thanks. Is it always this busy around here?"

"No not everyday."

"Hmm. So where is Meliodas?" I asked.

"Oh Sir Meliodas is over there behind the mayor talking."

"Really? Wow no wonder I didn't see him. Thanks Elizabeth."

"No problem."

I walk towards the mayor and Meliodas now that I look hard enough.

"Meliodas." I called him. He leaned to the side and saw me. The mayor turned around and seemed to recognized me if the wide eyes mean anything.

"Hey Ray. Settling in nicely?" Meliodas asked me when I got to the table.

"Yeah it's fine."

"That's good. This the mayor" I look at the man.

He was a old man with a mustache. Had a brown shirt and black pants. He also had white hair.

"Hello I'm the mayor of Rebus."

"Hi I'm Ray"

"So Ray we are talking about the ghost killings that's been happening."

"Ah that rumor."

"That's no rumor," the mayor said, "There has been fourteen deaths, and it was by the ruins in the east in the castle."

"Wait by the castle?" I asked.

"Yeah. They go there for courage tests because it was safer than the village ruins that were filled with traps." When I heard that I groaned.

"You know something about the castle, Ray." Meliodas inquired.

"Well yeah I know it. I avoid going there even though there is barely any traps there."

"Why?"

"Because something else took resident there so I don't go there."

"What is it?" The mayor asks, sweating. Fearing the worst.

"It's a den of pure white bears. Their numbers are close to 75."


	3. Killer Bears

Sorry for the wait

Here you go chapter three

"Okay wait. Let me make this clear," the mayor said, "the ghost killings are actually caused by people going into the old castle because there is

close to no traps. Only to encounter a group of white bears, and because of the white fur it was blamed on ghosts. Did I get all that?"

"That pretty much sums it up." I reply.

"Why didn't you tell us that when you stopped by the town?"

"Well I never heard of ghosts killings until Elizabeth and the boy here came by and told me what they were doing in my side of the ruins."

"But didn't the rumor about ghosts start because of you?" Meliodas points out.

"Yes, but I only said there was a ghost in the ruins to steer them away from the traps," I said, "I never said that they were killing people."

"But you started this whole mess." said the mayor getting back on my case again.

"No, you did." I tell him, "You guys went and bothered the bears. They were only protecting their young. They were peaceful, until you guys showed up at the old castle and bothered them. They wouldn't have done anything if you guys had kept out of the ruins and stayed away."

"..." The mayor didn't have a reply to that. He just sat there trying to find a response to defend his town.

"So, the ones at fault are the townspeople," Meliodas put together, "because they should've stayed away from the beginning. Is that right, Ray?"

"Pretty much."

"Well, now at least there won't be anymore deaths."

"How did you come up with that?" I asked while the mayor is frozen.

"Hmm. Well, they'll start avoiding it from now that they know. Right mayor?" Meliodas said. Effectively snapping the mayor back to reality.

"Yes, I guess you're right." The mayor said slowly.

"Then what are you still doing here," I snapped, "you better go back to the town and tell them to avoid it before someone else goes exploring."

"Y-yes. I-I should." I watch as the mayor went stumbling out to the town.

I turn to Meliodas. "Wanna bet that by the time the mayor gets there someone already went."

Meliodas was about to answer when Hawk called Meliodas for something.

(-_-) (Time Skip) (-_-)

I was enjoying a cup of tea this morning when Meliodas called me down for breakfast. I finished the last of my tea and filled up my thermos with the rest of the tea from the pot so I didn't waste any, tea is very precious and shouldn't be wasted. Then I went downstairs for breakfast. I sat down at the table and start eating. It wasn't ten minutes before the mayor came in like his pants were on fire.

"Help! You have to help us!" he yelled at me.

"Calm down. What are you yelling about?" Meliodas asked.

"Last night I told everyone about the bears and to stay away from them. I also told them that there was no ghost killing anybody and that it was the bears killing people when they went into their territory. Everyone understood and went about their business. I thought that was the end of it and there would be no more trouble with the bears or anybody else dying." the mayor took a gulp of water that somehow got there during his story, "Then this morning there was a knock on my door, when I opened it there was two of the mothers of the children that died in the ghost killings. They told me that their husbands disappeared last night and that their rifles were missing as well. I suspected that they went to get revenge on the bears for their dead children. So when i heard that I came here to ask for help."

"Why should I go and save two really stupid men from their stupid decision?" I asked thinking about how stupid these people were.

"You're the only person that I can think of that can and even though most of them are disabled there are still traps in the castle and around it."

Then the mayor started saying 'Help us please' over and over and over. I was getting tired of it. I snapped when he started shaking my arm and spilling my tea.

"Hey stop it!" but he didn't stop, "Alright! Alright I'll help get your stupid men!"

He finally stopped making my tea spill, and now was repeating "Thank you' repeatedly.

"But if they're already dead, that's not on my shoulders. Alright?" I told him because this is not going on my shoulders.

"Of course." then he grabbed my arm and started dragging me out of the tavern.

"Hey I need to grab my stuff-" I stopped talking when I see Meliodas already at the door with my bag in hand and a ridiculous grin that makes me want to hit him again.

"Your stuff" Meliodas hands me the bag still with the grin. I rip the bag out of his hand and moved to hit him again when the mayor jerked me outside, completely missing Meliodas. I yank my hand back and successfully getting my hand free of the mayor's grip. He didn't even notice and kept going at a brisk pace while I went casually along making sure he didn't get into traps. More than once I had pull him back.

"Okay stop," I said after the fifth time, "you're wasting my time by having me save you. Just go back to the town and stay there until I get back." Possibly with a dead body from all the time we wasted.

"Alright," the mayor said, "but you better get them back. Alive. I hope."

"I'll see what I can do." I rolled my eyes, 'They're probably dead.'

I turn around and walk a bit more before I see the huge gate surrounding the castle. I walk inside and hear footsteps to my right. I slowly look to the side when I saw a man and immediately relaxed.

"Please help," the guy asks, "my friend got hurt by the bears."

"So you're one of the two guys that snuck out here last night."

"Yeah that's us. How did you know?"

"Your mayor sent me."

I moved past and ignored the now crying man to get the other guy. He had a chewed on leg that might need to be cleaned but other than that he's fine. I told the other guy the same thing and now he's crying even more. I picked the injured guy up and carried him past his friend out the gate towards the town.

That's how we went back to the town, me carrying the injured guy who woke up during the walk. The other guy behind me, eyes dry. I put him in front of the doctor and let them do whatever. I went up stairs to my room when I heard the start of a party, but Meliodas managed to get me down and be part of it.

"Hey!" Meliodas came by, "Are you enjoying the party?"

I thought about my answer then got a great idea.

I look behind him to make sure no one was there, which there wasn't, and punched Meliodas in the gut.

"What do you think."


	4. Sword of the Holy Knight

Ahhhh

Well

Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry. I kinda got sidetracked and forgot about this for a while.

I will try not to take 3 months again.

Here's the story. ENJOY

I was peacefully drinking my tea when Meliodas called me down. I packed up my tea and grabbed my satchel off the ground. I head downstairs to see what Meliodas wants now. The minute I stepped off the stairs he grabbed my wrist and yanked me out of the tavern. I was so busy not trying to fall I didn't notice that he had led me outside. When we finally stopped and I got my bearings back, the large pig already dug down and settled. So I turn my attention to the village that we stopped at. Vanya, the home of the famous Vanya Ale, or so I'm told by Meliodas. I look to where Meliodas, Elizabeth, and Hawk are already heading towards the village. I look back at the tavern before turning to follow Meliodas. After all it's no fun being by yourself. I catch up in time to hear Meliodas talking about the best water is in this village and the gruit, that lives along the river, is used for Vanya Ale.

"Well it used to," Hawk said, "the river is bone dry."

I look down at the river, or at least what's left of it.

"What going on?" Meliodas asks nobody in particular.

We walk down into the town and find everyone in the middle, obviously worried about something.

"Wow! Is a festival going on?" Elizabeth exclaims. I look at her, 'Is she stupid? Does she not notice the atmosphere?'

I watch as Meliodas walks up and grabs the attention of a couple guys right in front of us.

"What festival is going on today?" He asks. I want to hit him again, but there's too many people around.

"Does this look like a festival to you?!" The guys yells at Meliodas. Which I don't blame them for.

"We're trying to pull out a sword that a Holy Knight put into the ground!" He continues yelling.

"Why would he do that?" Meliodas asks. 'For a random reason I bet.'

"Days ago," an old man explains, "we incurred the wrath of a Holy Knight. He infused the sword and sealed all groundwater under the village."

"If we don't do something then it won't just be the water, but the gruit will be gone too." The guy from earlier says.

"If that happens then there won't be anymore Vanya Ale."

I stopped listening to the conversation after that. Though I did hear the old man saying that the village is done for.

"What's with all your moaning and groaning?" I look to see a young boy about 7-10 years old walking through the crowd like he doesn't have a care in the world. He also has a weird, blond hair too.

"Mead!" The village yelled at the child.

The boy went on to say that the sword was nothing and that it would be easy for his 'buddies' the Seven Deadly Sins. Which was true it was an easy task taking a sword out, but we don't know this kid.

He then gets in trouble with the village for shooting his mouth off. It seems that the kid was to blame for this ruckus. Then one small girl threw a rock at him. Only for it to hit Meliodas' face. I smirk at that.

Meliodas gets hit with more rocks while running off with the kid. It was funny, but I didn't think it would be a good idea to laugh in front of this crowd. I head back to the tavern to see what happens to the kid, but I hear the old man say something interesting.

"Mead is an honest and earnest lad." Weird, I thought everyone hated the kid.

I walk up to the tavern, and I open the door.

"If you answer my questions, I'll feed you." Meliodas tells the kid. "Food first, then I'll talk." Well he's gonna regret that.

A couple minutes later and he comes out with 'great' looking food. I follow with my own plate of fried rice.

"Whoa that looks good! Is it all for me!" The kid shouted.

"Sure is," I glare a Meliodas, "Well no, the fried rice is Ray's."

"Okay. I'm going to dig in."

I sit down a table away from where Meliodas and the kid are. I pour my beloved tea into a cup and was about to take a sip when I heard someone spitting or throwing up. I turn and see the kid trying to cough up his stomach and Meliodas laughing.

"I never said it was gonna be good." He said with a wide grin.

I shake my head. 'And you gave it to him anyways.'

"So is it true? That you're friends with the Seven Deadly Sins?" Meliodas asks.

"Hmm your food was so bad that I forgot." The kid said with his nose stuck up in the air, "Wait that smell… That's Vanya Ale, right?"

I look at Meliodas and sure enough he was drinking again.

"Hey a kid like you shouldn't be drinking that." That kid is blunt to say the least.

" I told you, I'm not a kid." You could fool anyone with your looks.

"Doesn't it taste good!" The kid said with a smile.

"Yep"

"It's sweet and full bodied. It's the best Ale there is," and how do you know this, kid, "Or so I've heard from the adults." That would explain it.

I get up with my finished plate and went back when the bell rang.

"You two made it back." Said Meliodas.

I look to see Hawk closing the door, while Elizabeth walks over to the child.

"So Mead, I hear that you're a prankster with a bad sense of humor." So she is lecturing him now, "The chief has told me all about you."

"What do you want? Who do think you are?" The kid talks back.

She kneels down and starts giving her story. She got the kid to open up and give his story about his parents. I pretty much ignore most of this. I finished my tea and got up to make more.

"So that's why you put the bug in the holy knights drink?" She questions him.

Ah found the tea.

"No!" Geez he has a large pair of lungs in him. "I did it because he treated everybody like they were crap." Then the kid told us the whole story.

Ah the water is hot.

"Everyone spent a lot of time and trouble making that Ale. Then that jerk insulted them. Holy Knights are no good bastards!" Wow he had a lot on his mind.

"Okay, what about saying you're good friends with the Seven Deadly Sins?" Meliodas asks.

"Well… I lied" A big lie.

My tea is all done. I grab the pot and pour the tea into my cup. I go back to the front and sit down. I start drinking my wonderful tea.

"Well if the Holy Knights are after them then aren't the Seven Deadly Sins the good guys?" The kid said. I must have missed something for the kid to come up with that great logic. Hawk and Elizabeth stare at Meliodas.

"What?" He asks. They just smiled and looked away.

Then we heard a ruckus outside in the village.


	5. Sword of the Holy Knight Part 2

Thanks to those who are following this story

I never thought I'd get more than just a few followers

Question: Would you like a pairing with Ray?

Thanks again and enjoy the story

-Last time-

 _Then we heard a ruckus outside in the village._

-Now-

"That's the village!" The kid said and burst out of here.

"Mead!" Elizabeth yells to the kid but he was already out the door.

When I got there the first thing I noticed was the kid trying to get the sword out and everyone yelling at him saying he's only making this worse. I don't see how he's making it worse though. At least he's doing something about the situation.

"That's enough!" Everyone, except for the kid who's still trying to pull out the sword, turned and opened up to see an old man, the chief, walking towards the middle.

"Tell me. Who is the one who damaged our pride as ale makers? Mead? No." The old man took a moment to let that sink in, "Mead was only expressing what we felt."

Everyone paused at that. Then one middle aged lady came up to the kid and put her hands on his.

"Auntie?" The kid asks confused.

"The chief is right. You aren't one to blame, Mead." The other two kids came up too.

I saw from the corner of my eye that the village men all nodded as if coming to an agreement. They all started moving towards the sword. Then the soldiers started yelling at them, something about 20 times.

The men moved the two kids and the woman aside. All the men in the village got some rope, tied it to the sword and all at once started pulling. Which all of them have considerable strength, but this is a holy knight sword we're talking about here. It won't work with brute strength alone. During this I heard laughing, I turn to the soldiers and saw them drinking ale, drunk on their feet, laughing.

"Haha, it's not even moving a little bit!"

"We're gonna sit here a chug down on this cheap stuff of yours! And enjoy the show!" The other one told the chief. They deserve a pounding.

"Come out!"

I bring my attention back to the kid and the village men still pulling.

"Come out!" The kid yelled.

"Oh! Haha! Look at that desperate look on his face"

"Hehe! What a bunch of morons!" The fat one said. I was gonna go and give them a good punch to the gut to make them puke, but Meliodas stepped in. He took those two's tankards of ales right as they were to clank them together.

"Anybody who doesn't acknowledge good booze doesn't deserve to drink it." He said walking away with the two tankards in hand.

I hear the rope straining and finally it gave out on them. They kicked up a huge dust cloud from their fall. Covering everything so it was hard to see.

Meliodas continue walking down the path in between the men, drinking the ale he 'acquired'. He set the two tankards down next to the kid, empty.

He walked right up to the sword saying to everyone, "Sorry everyone I don't have any money on me at the moment. What about this?" He bend down and grab the hilt of the sword, and he slowly, for dramatics I bet, pull the sword out with static surrounding the blade up. He held it up high for everyone to see.

I can see and hear the awe and confusion coming right off the them.

"Impossible!" The skinnier soldier was rattled, "Only a holy knight can pull out that sword. So how can a kid like that…"

There is a rumbling under the well. It exploded with water gushing out and threw the soldiers to the ground. The villagers start to celebrate at the sight of the water.

Meliodas walked up to the dazed soldiers.

"I think this is yours." And threw down the sword in front of them. They took the sword and ran like they were on fire.

I walk up to him, "Good job scaring them, but that static…"

"Yeah…"

"Hey mister, that was so cool." The kid says. 'Him cool?' "Are you…"

"Yep! I am the owner of a great drinking establishment," he says to the kid. 'Drinking establishment? It's just a bar.'

"That's not what I'm talking about!" The kid whined.

"Yeah, but don't you have something to do still?" He asks and gesture behind the kid.

The villagers are standing behind them. I could tell there was gonna be crying after this.

"Mead… we were wrong." The chief starts, "Can you forgive us for how we treated you?"

"How can I forgive you? I don't have that right. I'm not one of you…" the kid says looking to the side.

Meliodas gives the kid a push. "Go on."

"What the heck! What do you mean go on? After all I don't belong here."

The villagers call out to the kid. The kid starts the waterworks, and runs to the villagers crying.

"You can lie to yourself all you want, but you can't lie to your heart." Meliodas states.

"Where did you steal that quote," I comment.

(-_-) Time Skip (-_-)

"Toast to Meliodas of the Boar Hat! Cheers!"

"I don't know. I've never done this before," Elizabeth says with a red face, "My hearts pounding."

"I understand it's your first time." Meliodas says, "but can you say that again, slower."

"What you doing with her, pervert?!" Hawk yells at the two behind the bar not working.

I studiously ignore the stupidity of their conversation behind me, but note later to hit Meliodas. At the moment it was busy with the villagers partying and drinking.

"Tell you what, just focus on your serving today. Don't worry about gathering info. Ray can do it. 'Hey!' Stay relaxed out there and you'll be fine." He tells her.

"I'll do it. I'll be relaxed!" She yells.

I lean against the counter watching her as she makes another mistake.

"That didn't help her Meliodas." I comment to him.

Hawk walks to the mess, "There will be no shortage of scraps for me tonight."

I take the orders and give them to the right person. I go to Elizabeth to ask her to sit down, and hopefully not make any more messes.

"Ha! You've never worked hard a day in your life, have you?" Mead tells her, "It's obvious. Unlike Ray, you suck at this"

"Thanks kid." I tell him.

"Now don't you go mouthing off again!" The old woman, his aunt, scolds him, "Didn't you learn your lesson earlier? Children who get too full of themselves get put in the Forest of White Dreams."

"No please don't!" The kid pleads.

"Forest of White Dreams?" Elizabeth asks.

"A place so creepy that no one not even the holy knight goes there!" The kid exclaims. 'Interesting tidbit' He turns to his aunt, "Auntie! I'll behave from now on! Please not that!"

She smiles and starts teasing him.

Elizabeth turns and goes outside. I go back to work seeing that she won't make anymore messes.

'Hmm. That's…'

"Aren't you worried about the princess that ran out of here?" Hawk asks Meliodas.

Meliodas puts down the tankard he was cleaning.

"Are you gonna make her feel better?" Hawk asks again.

"Gotta go pee." Was all Meliodas said before he went out.

"Jeez what a slacker I have for a boss. Well I guess we're the ones that have to bring the bacon home, right Ray?" Hawk turns to me.

"I am gonna take a break with some tea. Too much alcohol here for my liking." I tell the pig.

"Okay… wait you're leaving me by myself!" Hawk yells at me.

"You'll be fine the place is slowing down." I point out. I hear him mumble "I guess"

I walk out and see Elizabeth on the ground looking at the sky and Meliodas walking towards her. I'll let Meliodas handle the problems I guess.

"Oh Sir Meliodas." She noticed him.

"Hey." He replies not paying attention to the princess.

"I'm sorry. I ran out on my shift but Mead and the villagers brought up memories of my father."

"Oh?"

"I hope he's okay" she prays.

"Around here?" He wonders.

"Nope try a little more to the left." I tell him.

"I know I shouldn't be homesick." She was too down to pay attention to us, "But so many people are suffering under the Holy Knights. With a princess like me their chances are bleak."

"Well you found me and Ray, didn't you?"

She turns to him. I walk up almost in front of her.

"Come on if you hadn't tried to do everything for your people and stumbled into my place your people would still have no chance at all."

"So there's something I'm meant to do?" She asks.

"Exactly." He says.

I look up at the sky, waiting.

"And I have something I'm meant to do too."

"Return it back to them and show him." I tell Meliodas. I watch, "It's here."

A spear pierces through the sky towards Meliodas. He grabs it but it carries him into the air and down to the village below.

"Sir Meliodas!" Elizabeth yells.

I jump down the hill, following after him… and to get away from her screaming.

The spear pushes him through multiple houses and buildings before they stop. He takes a breath and sends it right back.

I walk in front of him.

"Think he'll realize?"

"Yeah"

"Sir Meliodas!" I hear Elizabeth and Hawk running to us.

"Sir Meliodas! I'm so glad I found you!" 'What are Hawk and I? Lumps of dough?' "Was it from the Holy Knight that attacked the village?"

"Yeah I think that our cue to leave as soon a possible."

"But what if they are attacked again?"

"There's more danger if we stay."

"It'll be nice to find a place to hide." Hawk says.

"Wait, now that you mention it…" Elizabeth say.

"What?" Meliodas and Hawk ask.

"The Forest of White Dreams." I tell them.

They look at me.

"Yeah, Mead said he'd never go to the Forest of White Dreams." Elizabeth explains, "He even said that Holy Knights stay away."

"Sounds perfect." Hawk says.

"Alright then, but we're not gonna hide. We're are gonna do what we should."

"What are you talking about?" Hawk asks.

"You don't think…" Elizabeth steps up.

"Yep. I bet one of us is there."

Elizabeth puts on a widely.

"Alright let's find another sin."

"Right!"


	6. Sleeping Forest

Hey here is a new chapter. After this it should start to differentiate from the anime. I won't go too far from the story but I'll add/change some scenes.

Enjoy!

"Hey Meliodas, we have been here for three hours now. There's no sign of animals let alone people." Hawk complains. He looks back to us.

"Hawk is right. Sir Meliodas is there really a Seven Deadly Sin hiding here?" Elizabeth asks and turns back to Meliodas.

Meliodas and I were taking up the back walking at a slow pace. I look around as Meliodas answers with a short, "Probably."

"You mean you're not sure!" Hawk yells, "I've heard rumors of a terrible monster prowling around."

"KYAA!" I turn back to Elizabeth and saw what startled her.

"WHAT IS IT!?" Hawk yells startled. I walk up to the group and raise my fist.

"S-Something is grabbing my bottom!" Elizabeth yells.

"Relax. It's just me." Meliodas says while rubbing her bottom.

"Oh. Good." Elizabeth sighs in relief.

"Good how?!" Hawk yells.

I reach Meliodas and punch him down into the ground.

"Perv." I state and keep walking forward past them.

"Ah! Sir Meliodas are you alright?" Elizabeth asks. Meliodas justs jumps up and brushes the dirt off. 'I knew I should have hit him harder!'

"Anyway leaving that behind. I have evidence of sorts. The Forest of White Dreams is very hard to travel through on horseback and it is very easy to lose your bearings, so many hunters and travelers go around it." Meliodas explains.

"This the perfect place to hide!" Elizabeth yells happily.

I keep walking in front of everyone and collect some items for later.

"Hey! Pick up the pace slowpokes!" I look back to see Hawk yelling at the two stragglers in the back. Elizabeth looks confused about something.

"Calm your bacon. Nobody likes a high strung piggy. Woah!" Meliodas says looking up at me in surprised. I look around to see tons of me. 'Well isn't this a surprise. I bet these are Hide-and-Seeks, prankster imps. There were plenty signs of them living here.'

"Ah! There are so many Rays!" Hawk shrieks backing away.

"They all look alike! How do we tell them apart Sir Meliodas!?" Elizabeth panics.

"Hmm…" Meliodas ponders for a bit. The other me's fidget and tried to look bored or stern. "I got it! Ray…"

'What does have up his sleeve now?"

"What?" We all answer. Though they were a second off.

"What would you do if I said that I threw away all tea leaves this morning?"

'WHAT!!'

I immediately leapt down and grabbed his neck.

"I'll kill you! Then bring you back to kill you again!" I tell him while squeezing his throat.

" Aha. Found you." Meliodas says calmly and cheerfully. I let him go and glared at him before looking to the top where there was lots of confused looking me's. Then after a cloud of smoke, they change into Hawk.

"Gyaaa! They turn into me now!" Hawk panics.

"So that's the monster?" Elizabeth says confused.

"That's terrifying." Meliodas says.

All the Hawks starts racing down towards us. "Meliodas! Help! I'm the real one." The all of them saying the same thing.

Meliodas just looks at them humming. Then jumps through and hits everyone of them. They all fall hurt with multiple bumps on their heads.

Elizabeth rushes over to them. "Hawk!" Then they charge at Elizabeth and hides behind her crying.

"Elizabeth! Even my mom never hits me!"

The mist starts picking up blocking my vision. Once it cleared up I saw one Hawk and multiple Elizabeth's.

"Hi Sir Meliodas!" "It's me." "No don't trust them."

They pretty much made more confusion.

"Wow what a gathering of boobies!" Meliodas focuses on.

"This is not the time!!" Hawk yells at Meliodas.

"Leave this place!"

'Now there's a voice. Just great….'

"Leave!"

"Get out of the forest! Human!"

"Sir Meliodas!" "Sir Meliodas!" "Sir Meliodas!" The hoard of Elizabeth's are coming this way.

"I can't tell them apart." 'Yeah right.'

"Sir Meliodas!"

I jump up and land behind the crowd on the rock. Meliodas lands in front of me.

"What a problem? Which of you is the real one?" Meliodas says in what I know for sure was a fake tone.

"Me!" "No me you can trust me." "I'll do anything for you!"

I can see him smirk like a cat… or a perv.

"Nice! Starting now. You all have to do exactly what I say!" 'I knew it!' "Well?"

"Yes of course!" The crowd says.

"Okay!" He sits himself down. "Raise your right hand high! Put your left on your cheek." 'What is he doing?' "Now call out my name in a naughty voice!"

"Sir Meliodas!"

"Now squeeze your boobs!"

I raise my fist again.

"Amazing!"

I bring down my fist.

"Stop playing around pervert!" I tell him, leaving him with a big bump.

Hawk jump onto Meliodas, "Find the real one!"

"Get out!"

"Heeeiii!!" Looks like Hawk fainted.

"Okay last order" 'What now?' "Jump as high as you can!" 'What?'

"Ok!!" All of the Elizabeth's jump, well most of them anyway.

"Sorry I can't!" The real Elizabeth sat down.

Meliodas took care of the ones in the air.

POOF!!

Tons of imps flea.

"Hey look at that Hide-and-Seeks. They are prankster imps. Those are the monster of the forest?" Hawk asks.

"Let's follow!"

"Right!"

"Oh yeah here's these back." Meliodas hands her something pink. I don't pay attention and go on ahead.

"See ya!" Meliodas catches up to me.

"You stole them!!" Elizabeth yells.

"Hmm what happened?" I ask.

"Nothing." Was my short answer.

"M'kay." I shrug it off, "Better hurry up they're heading to something up ahead!"

"Look!" Elizabeth yells, "A girl!"

Up ahead was a girl sleep on the ground peacefully.

"Oh no! Do you think they are going to attack her!?" Hawk says.

"A defenseless little girl?"

"Right! She is just a… little…girl?" Hawk slowly stops his sentence as we got closer.

"Or not…"

I stop behind the others and look closely at the girl. The girl was wearing an orange jumpsuit, blue gloves, orange boots and a leopard printed orange knapsack. She had brown hair but the thing that would catch anyone's attention is that she is a giant.

"Lady Diane!" The imps chorus.

'Diane?'

"Wow! She's big!" Hawk looked like he was gonna panic.

"Lady Diane! We accidentally let in Holy Knights in!" One of the imps says.

"Lady Diane!"

Suddenly the giant's eyes opened, showing purple eyes, and slammed an open palm into the ground as she stood up.

"Holy Knights?" She look down on us.

"Huge!" Hawk squealed.

"No we aren't Holy Knights, we-" Elizabeth ends abruptly when the giant grabs Meliodas. Elizabeth and Hawk blink from the fast movement unable to comprehend. Then notice Meliodas isn't in his spot in front of them.

"He's gone. Sir Meliodas!" Elizabeth and Hawk look around for him.

"Up there!" Hawk yells drawing attention to Meliodas in the giant's grip.

"A Holy Knight?"

"Wait you're not gonna eat him are you?!" Hawk yells getting her attention.

"Of course not." I but in, "After all she wouldn't harm Meliodas without a good reason. Right, Diane?"

Diane looks at me, "Ray…"

Then she looks to her hand, "Meliodas…?"

It took a while for her sleep muddled brain to catch up.

"Hey Diane, how have you been the past ten years?" Meliodas says despite his position.

She took a long look at Meliodas then did the old one-eighty.

"CAPTAIN!" She shouted in glee, "CAPTAIN! CAPTAIN! CAPTAIN!" she starts rub Meliodas against her cheek.

"Wait you're telling me that this huge chick is Diane the Serpent Sin of Envy!" Hawk yells at me.

"Yeah she is and if you hadn't notice fancies Meliodas." I tell them, "Hey Diane!" I stop her happy moment.

"Ray! It's been so long how have you been?" She tries to pick me up but puts me down right away.

"Fine, this is Elizabeth and Hawk," introducing the two behind me.

"Elizabeth?" Diane does an one-eighty again, "You womanizer!"

She throws Meliodas across the clearing and starts crying. After having Meliodas get pummeled multiple times into the ground, we got Diane to calm down long enough for us to explain the circumstances.

"Oh I see now." Diane says thoughtfully after getting the whole story.

"Yeah now we are trying to round up the rest of the Sins. Besides I have my own reasons to find them too." Meliodas explain.

"Okay if Captain and Ray are going I'll go to."

Rumble

"Sounds like thunder." I comment.

"It smells like rain." Hawk says.

Then a large flash of lightning hits Meliodas and leaves him in what looks like electric binds.

"What-"

More flashes and everyone, even the imps, are binded.

I look towards the footsteps coming near us. A man doused in armor and has pink hair comes to us.

"You are…?" Meliodas asks.

"We finally meet…" He says coming closer, "Deadly Sins."


	7. A Holy Knight

I'm sorry if this took me a little longer. Ok a lot longer but i loss a bit of motivation so i will be slow to update. Well even slower but one of my friends is scolding me into doing more since compared to her I am slow to update (which I am) but she doles them out by the week.

Anyway enough complaining here is the latest.

Enjoy

"We meet at last, Deadly Sins." The pink haired man says stopping a little bit ahead of us.

I move a bit waiting to see what Meliodas will do.

"This power..."

"Yup no doubt. You're a Holy Knight?" Meliodas asks.

'You already knew that though, but he looks familiar...'

Elizabeth looks shocked and starts mumbling something.

"Is that you, Gilthunder?!" She suddenly yelled, "What... Why would you... Why are you doing this?!"

Meliodas turns to Elizabeth, "You know him?"

"Yes. He's my father's attendant. A Holy Knight." She starts, "He is the son of the grand master of the Holy Knights at the time, Zaratras. He was a fixture at the palace. So I grew up with him."

"The grand master's son, huh?" Meliodas starts pondering.

'Ah.'

"It's Little Gil, Meliodas." I tell him.

"Your right! Hey Little Gil!"

"You know him as well?!"

"Sure I've gave lessons now and then when I end up at the palace. Ray also did too, now and then after she gave in to his relentless begging." Meliodas answers, "Wow you've grown!"

"Meliodas it's been ten years since we seen him." I tell him monotonously.

"If you have time to dilly dally talking, then you should be thinking on how to get out of those bonds." Gil tells us monotonously.

"Hey this lightning..." Hawk starts.

"I know. When the Vanya's water supply was cut off, and then tried to blow away the village. Both times that was you, correct?"

"You're talking crazy, Sir Meliodas! You're wrong! He wouldn't..." she looks at Gil, "No..."

Diane starts to move, "These can't hold me..." she says in a strained voice.

"Useless." Gil mutters, then tightens the bonds around her.

"Diane, don't bother."

"Captain."

Gil then gets behind Meliodas and holds him at sword point.

"Do you know why the Holy Knights are after the heads of the Seven Deadly Sins?" Gil asks Meliodas.

"Nope."

'Haven't got a concrete idea'

"Half are seeking revenge and the eradication of the rebel order that plotted to overthrow the kingdom. The other wants a glorious battle against the former legends to prove their strength."

"And which are you in?"

"Both. No, more."

"Really?"

"Yes. To avenge my father, Zaratras, the Grand master of the Holy Knights. To prove that I am greater than my father revered as the most powerful holy night ever, I will kill you."

"So basically you think I am the man who murdered your father, correct?"

"Do you claim differently?"

"Beats me the thing is I don't remember much from back then."

"Captain..."

"Sir Meliodas..."

'Meliodas...'

"You see the last I remember was when we were summoned to the old castle near the edge of the Capital."

'I remember that. We were asked by the grandmaster to go there Meliodas wanted to get this over with and go drink, but the time we got there the grand master was a 'pincushion' as Diane so eloquently put. Then there was a commotion outside. Meliodas ran to the window and saw a whole army of Holy Knights. He ordered us to split up and we'll meet again later. That was the last I heard from Meliodas.'

" 'Captain, I'm sorry.' "

Meliodas states, "Those are the last word that I remember. The rest is a blank." He raise his head, "Next thing I know, I woke up in the cellar. That's where I met Hawk."

"Really so that means you didn't kill the grandmaster!" Elizabeth yells out.

"That make no difference." Gil says.

"Gilthunder?" Elizabeth asks.

"A traitorous order that plotted to get the kingdom is all that you lot are."

"Enough Gilthunder! Didn't you just hear! They aren't the ones that murder the grand master."

"Elizabeth." Gil turns his attention back to her, "The kingdom's top priority is taking you into protective custody. But it's no interest to me."

He removes his sword from Meliodas and directs it towards her, "It makes no difference to me. You're no more than a piece of dirt on the road I'm on."

He releases her, "Go. My business is only with the Sins."

Elizabeth trembles and runs in front of Meliodas and a spreads her arms, "I won't let you harm them."

Hawk whines and crawls to us, "I'm done for. I'm bout to become a roast pig from the electricity."

Gil spare him a glance then kicks him into the distance.

"Hawk!!" Elizabeth cries as she runs after him.

"Now that the interruption is gone," Gil turns around.

"You sure? Back then, you never was able to beat me." Meliodas asks.

"That was then," Gil leans down to Meliodas's height, "I am now more powerful than any of the Seven Deadly Sins."

"Maybe. Maybe not."

"We'll find out. I will release the bonds."

"No thanks I got it." Meliodas breaks the lightning with ease. Diane and I follow.

"We could've escape whenever."

"And I can annihilate you and this Forest whenever."

"Don't think so."

"I'll kill you with my sword."

"Back at you. Don't interfere Ray, Diane."

"Fine," I walk to a large rock and sit taking out my tea.

"Ok Captain," Diane whines.

"Don't want the shame of me beating you both?" Gil says raising his sword taking a step forward.

His movement stopped by Meliodas.

"Can't you see an elder is trying to be nice?"

They stare before grabbing their swords. And start attacking. Lightning rains down on Gil's sword, while Meliodas counters the lighting.

"Remember? Back at you."

"And I told you," Gil appears behind Meliodas,sword up, "You will be killed."

Slashing at Meliodas. Missing as he back flips over the lightning fused sword. Gil charges swinging the sword and lightning at Meliodas, missing. Meliodas jumps up on a large boulder.

"Gotta say you've gotten better over the past ten years." Meliodas smiles down at him.

I snort in disbelief and taking another sip, 'Of course he would.'

"Yet you think you are still superior." Gil shoots back.

Gil charges and soon the fight takes to the air. Meliodas falls in front of us hard. Making a crater in his place. Meliodas lays there before laughing and starts to get up.

"I can't believe you've gotten this powerful." Meliodas says standing up.

"Don't worry. The other will follow you soon." Gil says. He the brings his sword down on Meliodas. Carving into Meliodas's right shoulder.

"Captain?" I faintly hear Diane. My tea now spilled on the ground.

"Mel..."

Thanks to everyone who is still with me after that long period of inactivity and motivation loss. And thanks to my friend who's always on my case about this.


	8. Injured

Hey here's another chapter.

I'm starting to mull over the ending. I got an idea but it's a bit iffy.

Also I just noticed that I didn't put any description of Ray if you guys want I can put her basic info( hair color, eye color, etc) other than that make up your own image of her.

Anyway enough about me, ENJOY

Gil stuck his foot out and rolled Meliodas over.

"The Seven Deadly Sin Dragon's Sin of Wrath Meliodas. Any last words?"

Meliodas slowly opened his eyes,"The others. Where are the other sins? What happened to them?"

Gil put away his sword, "Very well I shall tell you. Of the remaining five there are three unaccounted for. The other two has been a dealt with already. The Fox Sin of Greed is at Baste Prison under tight guard. The Grizzly Sin of Sloth is dead and is at the necropolis. But that is no concern of yours. They will soon join you."

"Is that so." Meliodas says weekly, and close his eyes briefly before they popped open. "Nice!"

Meliodas flips up onto his feet, "Thanks, little Gil. I'll go check one of those two."

"That's why you took my blow. You wanted to know where the rest of your comrades are."

"Why don't we do this another time."

" I think not"

Gil starts attacking meliodas, but meliodas evades each blow. They stop in front of Diane and I.

"This is goodbye"

Meliodas cheekily smiles over his shoulder and waves, "See ya."

Gil grunts in surprise when Diane picks him up.

"You heard the captain. Another time." Diane windup to throw Gil.

"See you another time Little Gil." I say.

"Unhand me." Gil lets out a large amount of electricity shocking diame's whole hand.

"Here's a tip girls hates when runts who try to shock them!" she threw him quite a ways.

"Good job I give 8 of of ten." I clap.

Meliodas waves at Gil, "Thanks Diane. Whoa the vambrace is ruined."

Diane looks down at it, "Aww"

"Don't worry too much about it." I tell her.

Then we turned to the footsteps coming our way. It was a charred Hawk and Elizabeth.

"Hey! You have some nerve kicking me like i'm a bouncy ball!" Hawk raves.

"You guys weren't hurt, were you?" Elizabeth asks.

"What did that swine go?" Hawk asks looking around.

"Aren't you a swine too?" Meliodas points out.

"He smells delicious". Diane start to salivate.

Hawk starts to back up and trembles.

Elizabeth runs up to meliodas, "Sir Meliodas you were hurt."

"This? That's nothing." Meliodas shrugs off. 'Wish he wouldn't and get mad.'

"What look at all this blood."

"Hey! Stop cling to the captain! Being his right hand is our job. We will be taking care of his injuries not you!" Diane exclaims.

"Aren't you forgetting something over here! I just got my butt kicked by this guy!" Hawk screams at us.

"Here?" Meliodas pats his side.

"Those are my spare ribs."

"Here?"

"No, that's my pork shoulder. Quit fooling around!"

"There. There. I will put something cold on it later." Elizabeth soothes.

Hawk runs over to her. "Whaaa! You're the only one who worries about me, Elizabeth."

Diane continues to glower at Elizabeth.

When we got back to the Boar's Hat I immediately went to the kitchen to brew a nice cup of tea. Elizabeth was tending to Hawk's burns. While outside Diane and Meliodas were talking. Soon Elizabeth and Hawk joined meliodas and Diane outside. I stayed inside drinking my tea. I was getting up to go up stairs when meliodas came in.

"Hey, Ray we're going to Baste Prison first." Meliodas informs me.

"Alright do you want something for that shoulder of yours." I eye the injury.

"Nah. It's fine. Nothing a little sleep can't handle." meliodas says. I stare at him.

"Sure why don't you come in." He moves towards his room. I drain what's left in the cup and follow behind him. I go to the drawer where the medicine is when I hear meliodas fall to the ground. I turn around and sigh. I pick him up and deposited him onto the bed and started to take off his shirt. Then I hear a knock on the door. It was Elizabeth. I ignored her for a bit to get a towel for the bleeding. That seemed to be the wrong move since she then barged into the room.

"Sir Meliodas!"

"He's fine he-" she interrupted me.

"We have to get him to a doctor!" she then turned around and left without letting me get a word in.

The following hour or so was a whirlwind of panic coming from Diane, Elizabeth and Hawk. While I treated Meliodas, but they were to panicked to notice. Before I know it we were at the next town Diane grabbed Meliodas and stormed to the village asking around for a doctor. Elizabeth and Hawk yelled at her for doing that and told to stay where she was and let them get the doctor so she doesn't scare everyone away. I was going to go up to them to give them an earful when they went off already. I approached Diane instead to talk to her, but I never was able to say a single word because Elizabeth and Hawk came back with a doctor, his name was Dana.

He put Meliodas on the bed and went to his desk and started making something. He finished whatever he was making and gave Meliodas the concoction.

"This medicine is my own recipe." the doctor said giving Meliodas the medicine.

"Thank you Dr. Dave for taking a look at him."

"It's no problem with the amount of injuries on the boy i'm surprised he is still alive. Also it seems that has gotten the needed medical attention before you got me, so if you mind me asking why did you get another doctor?" the doctor asks curiously.

"They were panicking when I was treating him and didn't stop and think to ask me if he was okay. They all ignored me." I told the doctor blandly. Diane flushed probably just now remembering that I have medical experience and often treated them back then.

"Ah I see. Well even if you didn't come to me your friend here would have been fine in this young lady's hand." the doctor informs us.

'Of course Meliodas would be fine. I've fixed worse injuries than this. Also this doctor…' I trail off when the doctor left.

Elizabeth got up to change his towel.

"It's all my fault" she mutters.

"Huh" Hawk turns his attention to her.

"I wanted to stop the holy knights. That's why he risked his life to learn the location for the rest of the sins. It all led to this."

"Elizabeth…"

"Sir Meliodas get well soon."

"Of course he will be fine." I drink from my cup of tea.

"Where did you get tea? You didn't have it when we came here." HAwk asks

"Oh I just helped myself to some of the doctor's plants and kitchen." I take another sip.

"Oh ok. Wait you mean you took and use the doctor's stuff without asking?!" Hawk yells.

"That is a roundabout way to say I stole it but yes I did." continuing to drink.

Hawk just sighs then turns back to Elizabeth. "So what are we gonna do now?"

"We'll wait for him to wake up. Baste Prison can wait." Elizabeth replies.

"I'm heading there now."


	9. Bedridden

Hey… so it has been a long time since I updated.

Yeah it looks like it's gonna a be a norm

Any way here's the next part of the story

Oh yeah one more thing do you guys want me to write more than I have been previously doing?

Now that that's out there

ENJOY

-Last Time-

Hawk just sighs then turns back to Elizabeth. "So what are we gonna do now?"

"We'll wait for him to wake up. Baste Prison can wait." Elizabeth replies.

"I'm heading there now."

-Now-

"Huh." Hawk and Elizabeth both turn to Diane while I keep drinking my tea.

"The captain wouldn't want to waste any time and go there straight away once he gets up." Diane gets up and walks in the direction of Baste Prison, "but I won't let him do that until I know his wounds are fully healed."

"He'll be fine." I look next to me to see the two idiots gone. I walk to the window and open it to see the pair walking after Diane shouting at her that they wanted to go while Diane snaps at them about how they were weak and that Meliodas wasn't doing anything for them when Elizabeth tried to pin the blame on herself. Than Diane went on to tell her story. Since they were having a grand time talking their problems out, I redress the bandages on Meliodas' chest and gave him some of my medicine. Not the doctor's concoction he gave Meliodas. I was replacing the towel on Meliodas forehead when I heard screaming. I look outside to see bugs and Diane screaming at the bugs.

"Diane!" I yell to her, "Stop the bugs. They might worsen Meliodas' condition."

That snapped her out of it. She clenches her fist and slams her palm on the ground.

"If it's for the captain then I won't let bugs or anything else get in my way!" she lift her hand hand and with it pillars of stone. In the process, crushing the bugs.

"Alright! I squash every last one of those things." Diane says.

"Good job Diane. Have fun." I wave lazily to her as she leaps into the air and I return to my cooling tea. I vaguely hear Diane yelling back to take care of Meliodas. I scoff to my cup. 'Of course I will.'

I watch as Elizabeth and Hawk trudge up the stairs and settle into the room.

"Can you believe it? He's still out even with the racket outside." Hawk says softly.

The door opens to reveal the doctor. He comes in leaving the door open

"I've come to check on the patient."

"He's doing quite well thanks to the medicine you gave him." Elizabeth repies.

"In fact he's sleeping like he's dead or something." Hawk comments.

"Don't say stuff like that!" Elizabeth freaks out.

"It's accurate actually." the doctor says.

'So he's amiditing it.' I drink the last of my tea and set my cup down next to the empty pot.

"Doctor well done. It appears you were successful." a disembodied voice sounded out.

"A mixture of nightshade, Spanish fly, belladonna, and henbane are a poisonous combination given to the boy. This boy will never wake again." the doctor says slowly.

"You mean you gave him poison instead of medicine for his injuries!" Elizabeth shouts.

"The Seven Deadly Sins are to powerful to face head-on and unscathed. Besides, we can use any means necessary courtesy of the kingdom." the voice informed.

"Who are you?! Show yourself!" Elizabeth yells.

"A pleasure," the holy knight became visible in the middle of the room, "I am the Holy Knight Golgius, member of the Weird Fangs."

"A holy knight?" She murmurs.

"Where?" Hawk wondered."Princess Elizabeth." he bow with his fist over his chest, "I am to escort you back home." he straightens looming over them.


	10. The Weird Knight

Hey I know I said change but when I started this out I was thinking that Ray would be an idle observer. Someone else's point of view (and my weird opinions). So now I'm a bit stuck but I will continue writing this, that's for sure. And I will continue to follow the anime for now. Also sorry it took me so long. Thank you for the nice comments and readers.

Anyway, that is my situation with this story. Not all that interesting so let's get on with the story.

ENJOY

-Last Time-

"Who are you?! Show yourself!" Elizabeth yells.

"A pleasure," the holy knight became visible in the middle of the room, "I am the Holy Knight Golgius, member of the Weird Fangs."

"A holy knight?" She murmurs.

"Where?" Hawk wondered.

"Princess Elizabeth." he bows with his fist over his chest, "I am to escort you back home." he straightens looming over them.

-Now-

"Hey! Hold it!" Hawk intervenes, "You'll have to go through me, Hawk captain of the Order of Scraps Disposal!"

The holy knight immediately kicks Hawk with no hesitance.

"Hawk!" Elizabeth screams.

"Also…" Golgius turns to Meliodas and takes off the covers. I frown at the action from where I am at the end of the bed. "It is pointless for you to have this sword. I will take it."

I move towards the knight.

"Stop! What are you doing?" Elizabeth shrieks.

"It's mine now." the weird knight manages to get the sword out of Meliodas's grip. Meliodas suddenly grabs the sword again standing, startling the doctor.

"Impossible! No one could have survived the amount of poison I gave him." the doctor shouts in disbelief.

"Not really. After all, I took all of the poison I found in your cupboard when I searched for tea." I reply.

"What?" the doctor turns to me.

"Yup though I did leave one of the milder poisons." I casually state.

"No matter he's just too stubborn to die. Release this sword." the weird knight orders.

"Even if I die, I will never let go of this sword. It's the only way I can atone for my sin." Meliodas states emitting a dark aura.

"No matter what you say the princess and this sword will be mine." the weird knight laughs cockily.

Meliodas turns to him with dark eyes. The knight after three seconds staring into Meliodas's eyes ran out the window.

"He ran," Hawk says looking out the window.

"Sir Meliodas? Is that really you? Elizabeth asks hesitantly. I give her a glare.

Meliodas turns around, "hey Elizabeth. Hey Porky. Hey Ray." he cheerfully greets.

"Oh thank goodness you alright now." Elizabeth sighs.

"Except he called me Porky." Hawk mumbles.

"Hey, where are we?" Meliodas asks looking around.

"We're in the town of Dalmally. A town very close to Baste Prison." Elizabeth informs him.

"Who was the weird guy?"

"A Holy Knight, Golgius." Hawk answers for the window ledge, "from his recent actions, most likely he is after Elizabeth and your broken sword. Also, the quack over there was working for him too."

Hawk looks over to the side only to see air.

"He left shortly after the weird knight did." I throw out there.

"He ran out! After him!" Hawk leaps into action.

"Wait! Hawk." Elizabeth pulls Hawks ears, "Sir Meliodas hasn't healed yet."

"Elizabeth…" Hawk turns to her, with her still holding his ear, "that hurts." I frown again at the scene.

I watch as Meliodas takes off his bandages. I walk out to see how much the wound has healed.

"Looks good to me." He notes.

"No way!" Elizabeth starts to feel the wound.

"What's with you? You're awfully assertive." Meliodas teases.

Elizabeth immediately jumps away. Holding her blushing face. "Sorry, i-i didn't mean to."

"I don't mind you touching. Go ahead." he continues to flirt.

"But I couldn't, it's indecent," she says.

"Whatever just get dressed already," Hawk says following Elizabeth who went out to give Meliodas some privacy.

I stayed inside. "Don't put on the shirt just yet, Meliodas. I want to look at it." I tell him before he can grab the shirt.

"Okay, Ray. You patched me up, right? It's your work, though the bandages weren't yours." he asks and complies with my order.

"Yes, I did patch you together." I agree, looking at the wound

"I thought so. So can you tell me what happened when I passed out, and why Diane isn't here," he asks.

"Okay. After you passed out on me, I took you to your bed and started healing you when Elizabeth barged into the room. She noticed your unconscious state and was rushing out before I can stop her. She told the rest that you're hurt and needed medical attention." I said, prodding at the healed wound. "It seems in the panic, Diane forgot I usually patch you guys up. Anyway, while they were panicking I finished healing you and put some paste on you and a wrap. When you were brought here, the doctor undid my work, washed off the paste, wrapped you in new bandages, and later gave you what he thought was poison."

"Ahh, I see so you're pissed at the doc," Meliodas notes.

"Not pissed, irritated at the others and the doctor. I took out the poison and made a good batch of tea with them. Then there was an attack with bugs, Diane took care of it as you can see from the pillars outside. Anyway, she went on ahead to the prison." I reply letting Meliodas put on his shirt.

"Thanks."

"No problem, the skin is still tender so be careful but other than that you're fine," I say as I follow him out the door.

"Okay let's go after this guy." Meliodas orders, "Hawk track him down."

"Roger." Hawk starts sniffing around until he broke into a run. We followed after him.

We found the guy a couple streets away. Mumbling to himself.

"Found you!" Meliodas declares.

The weird knight turns around to face us.

"How did you find me!?"

"My nose can detect scraps a mile away, don't underestimate me." Hawk boast.

"Wow!" Elizabeth exclaims.

"Yup"

"Give up the name of the person who ordered you to take my sword and Elizabeth." Meliodas orders. "Otherwise I'll beat you black and blue."

"Of course! I give." I watch from further back and see Elizabeth confused by the action. "I am a coward by nature, I can't fight. Especially when I'm against the captain of the seven deadly sins." the weird knight puts up his hands.

Two projectiles come at Meliodas, but he blocks them with his sword. Hawk and Elizabeth are both surprised by the projectiles.

"I threw those what happens when I raised my hands." the weird knight reveals, "You saw it, did you?"

"Of course, I can spot panties a mile away. Don't underestimate my eyes." Meliodas says with a straight face.

"Huh, is that true, Sir Meliodas?" Elizabeth asks. I shake my head at how gullible she is.

"Joking," Meliodas says.

from behind us the doctor appears running in. " there you are Sir Golgius. I've been looking all over for you. now the boy isn't dead but I did Poison him however little. so please I kept up my end of the bargain. Please give me back my daughter!" the doctor pleads.

In front of us, the weird knight disappears again.

"Stay close, Elizabeth" Meliodas says

"Right."

"Now that I think about it, he appeared out of the there earlier as well." Hawk notices.

"No need to shout. I should send your daughter to join you." His voice Echoes from behind the doctor.

"Thank you sir." the doctor says annoying of the danger presented to him.

Meliodas jerks and yells to the doctor, "Get away!"

The weird knight appears behind the doctor, "I shall send her to you in the afterlife."

I grab the doctor by his coat and pull them forward as I was the closest to him. Before the sword can stab right through him, but the sword managed to slice him in the back.

"That was dirty," Hawk says.

The doctor still falls from the pain.

"We can't have you slandering the good name of the Holy Knights. By revealing that we ordered you to poison a boy, now can we?" shortly the knight disappears again.

"Dr. Dana!" Elizabeth runs up to him.

"Elizabeth get back here!" Meliodas shouts at her.

"Forget about him." Hawk shouts as well.

"Hold on Dr. Dana." she rolls the doctor on to his back where the wound is. I shake my head at her stupidity and roll the doctor back onto his front to keep the pressure off the wound.

"It is not safe here. Elizabeth there's no telling where he will appear next." Meliodas continues.

"Well, we can't just leave Dr. Dana here to die," Elizabeth shouts back.

"He isn't going to die." I inform her, "He just passed out from the pain. He will be fine, maybe with an injured back but it's not life-threatening."

The knight reappears right in front of me and Elizabeth, with his sword held high ready to strike. "I have you now!" bring down the sword.

But Meliodas intercepts with his sword.

"Sir Meliodas," Elizabeth says gratefully.

"He vanished again! What is he doing? Teleporting!?" Hawk exclaims running around Meliodas.

The weird knight laughs that echoes all over the street, "How intelligent you are little pig. Despite how strong you are, you'll never hit me with my teleportation." he reappears behind Meliodas but was blocked. he disappears and reappears in a different spot but was blocked again. Meliodas grabs Elizabeth hand and dragged her off. "Let's get out of here!"

we run down the street dodging every attack that the knight sends at us.

"He's leaving a metallic scent behind, but with him attacking us at every second, I cannot track it at all," Hawk yells frustrated.

"A metallic scent." Meliodas murmurs to himself while blocking another attack.

Meliodas blocks another attack on them and kicks the knight far away.

Meliodas leads us up to a decrepit old house. He stops at the top floor while the rest of us go inside.

"Geez what a rundown place." Hawk notices.

Meliodas swung his sword around.

"Hey, what are you doing over there?" Hawk asks Meliodas.

"Oh, just a little spell to keep them from coming in here," Meliodas tells Hawk.

"I didn't know you could do magic."

"What makes you think I can't?"

"There is nowhere to run. Well at least close the door." Hawk asks.

"What good what a door do against a teleporter?" Meliodas replies with a question. "He could appear right in the middle of the room anyway."

"Good guess but I was behind you." The weird knight appears behind Meliodas with a sword held high.

"Nice, try beneath you though." Meliodas smiles behind them as the floor cracks under the knight's weight. the floor gives under the weight and sends the night crashing through all the floors all the way to the bottom.

"Man the house was so old that all the floors gave way." Hawk looks over the edge of the hole.

"So earlier…"

"He cut the floor," I tell them. Walking to the bottom of the building where the knight crashed two following and running out when they saw Meliodas standing in front of the site.

"Sir Meliodas!" Elizabeth cries.

"We were worried for a bit." Hawk follows up.

The interruption gave the knight an opportunity to vanish and flee.

"Ah, he ran away," Meliodas notes not bothered in the least.

A moment later a horse goes by.

"Hmph, just a horse. It must have been spooked. They're such scaredy cats." Hawk boasts.

"Huh, that's where he went." Meliodas watches as the knight appears on the horse down the road. "It seems like they are heading towards Baste Prison."

"Alright, let's go!" Hawk yells.

"Huh hey, Elizabeth?" Meliodas calls after her.

Elizabeth turns around and runs the opposite way.

"Baste Prison is the other way," Hawk yells as well.

It seems that she had other plans. She ran to the doctor who was just waking up.

"I'm sorry." I didn't really pay attention to her sob story she told after the doctor passed out from pain again when Elizabeth moved him after telling them he was sorry and that he was only trying to save his daughter. I was tending to the doctor.

"Alright, that should do it." I finish tending the doctor.

"Really?" I turn to Elizabeth, who still has tear streaks down her face.

"Yes. now then." I bend down and pick the doctor up and sling him over my shoulder. "Are you coming?" I look over my other should see Hawk and Elizabeth gaping at me. Meliodas was already ahead. "Well?"

"…"

"Hmm okay then." I turn back around and head towards the doctor's house.


End file.
